Right Here
by addictedanimelover
Summary: "You're looking at the biggest fool in Soul Society." Kensei snarled and kept speaking. His free hand fumbled in his jacket and then held a ring up to Hisagi's face. "I bought this to put on your finger but when I came back, you had already left! I looked high, low, east and west. For a year I looked. And all the time you were sitting underneath my nose!"


Sitting across from Kensei in the small bar, Lisa couldn't help but study the male as he drank. _My god...look at his eyes.._ She thought. She had never seen eyes that looked that empty and pained. She couldn't help but put her magazine down and frown. That strong male was hurt, hurt really badly and the only thing that could hurt a man that bad was a lover. Faking a small smile she stood up and walked over to Kensei just like how an animal slowly walks over to their prey, undetected.

"I got just the thing to fix you up..." She murmured softly. "A girl, prettiest little thing you ever saw, and shes good...really good..."

Kensei grimaced, because first he never enjoyed fucking females, he preferred males with black hair, crazy tattoos.. He paused, realizing who he was starting think of. He had to get over him. Hisagi had left him for a reason and no matter how hard he had looked for the younger male, he never found him. It probably was what he deserved. That's what he got for being so dominate over the kid who needed to be caressed, to have someone whimper endearments into his ear, not someone like him that fucked the kid so hard his hips hurt for days.

"Kensei?"

He ignored her for a few seconds, still thinking. Hell, he didn't even now why he was here sitting at this bar, while the music blazed and drinking terrible alcohol. He didn't want anyone, hadn't ever wanted anyone since Hisagi had left him. Wither he knew it or not, Hisagi had taught him the true meaning of sex - an expression of love. Yet he had figured that out too late.

"No...I prefer males..." He remarked out of the blue and slowly glanced over at Lisa.

She smiled a little before quickly hiding it. "How bout I get you laid with the new male we have then? He's really attractive and good in bed…"

"No...but thanks anyway." He shook his head slightly and gazed away from the black-haired female that he saw as a friend, no matter how much her pervertness pissed him off. "Is it weird that I just want to sit and talk?"

"A little...you never have been one to talk about what's going on inside that thick skull of yours..." She chuckled softly. "We can go over to my room...it's quieter there and we can have more privacy." He nodded slightly and followed after the woman as they walked to her room before he stilled in shook.

Lisa stopped and glanced at Kensei as he saw Hisagi walk out of a room, having just stopped when he saw his ex-lover. Hisagi paled, his hands starting to tremble, his heart pounding in his chest. Before anyone could stop him, he ran away, racing down the hallway and around the corner to his room.

Lisa watched as Kensei's look of disbelief turned absolutely murderous. "I've changed my mind. I'll take him after all." He murmured with a soft growl.  
Lisa knew what Kensei was thinking. That Hisagi was her new boy. She blocked the hallway before meeting her eyes with Kensei's. "No Kensei, you've got it wrong..Hisagi isn't one of my boy-"

"Dammit to hell!" Kensei roared. "Since when am I not good enough for one of your prostates!?"

Lisa's heart started to beat faster and she felt strangely dizzy. "Kensei, you're making a mistake!"

"Get out of my way Lisa." Kensei snarled softly and clutched his fists tightly.

Lisa stared into Kensei's eyes, the same eyes that had looked so empty just a minutes ago. This was the man Hisagi loved, his mentor and somehow she sensed that Kensei still loved Hisagi just as much.

 _God...help me if I'm wrong..._ She thought silently before moving aside.

"What room is he in?"

"In the room around the corner on the right..." She answered and as Kensei rushed by her towards the room, Lisa called after him. "But Kensei, you're fixing to make an ass of yourself!"

Kensei barely heard Lisa's words, for his heart was pounding, drumming in his ears. He raced around the corner and pushed at the door separating him from Hisagi. It was locked. Rattling the door handle, he called out angrily. "Dammit, Hisagi open this door before I kick it in!"

A moment passed and as Kensei heard the lock snap, he hurled himself into the room. The momentum threw Hisagi halfway across the room, his pale face making the tattoos on his face stand out even more.

For a brief moment Kensei stood staring at the younger male as if seeing him for the first time, utterly awed by how sexy Hisagi looked. Then he remembered when he had found Shuuhei and his anger returned.

The grey-haired male kicked the door shut behind him with the heel of his army boot and smiled perversely when he saw Hisagi jolt as it slammed loudly. Kensei's eyes were cold, appraisingly, deliberately insulting as he raked the kid's body with his eyes.

"Well I see you're even sexier then I remember you.." The tone of his voice was harsh and cruel, sending shivers down Hisagi's neck. He knew Kensei would be angry, but he couldn't understand why the taller male was acting outraged. His voice trembled slightly. "Kensei I can ex-"

Kensei ignored him, cutting into his words. "Maybe you don't remember me. Maybe there've been too many men in the meantime."

Hisagi stared at his mentor, dumbfounded. He couldn't believe the hatful accusation. "N-No.." He whispered softly and again Kensei ignored him.

"You can't believe my surprise…and delight," He added sarcastically. "When I realized you were Lisa's new boy. She said you were good looking. Now that's an understatement if I've ever heard one. She also said you were good in bed." Kensei laughed harshly. "I always thought you'd make a good whore."

Hisagi felt his cruel words like a physical blow. He gasped, his knees buckled as he paled even more.

Kensei caught him by the arm with one hand, his fingers biting cruelly into the raven-haired male. "You're looking at the biggest fool in Soul Society." He snarled and kept speaking. His free hand fumbled in his jacket and then held a ring up to Hisagi's face.

"I bought this to put on your finger but when I came back, you had already left! I looked high, low, east and west. For a year I looked. And all the time you were sitting under my nose! Right here in a whorehouse!" Furious, he threw the ring across the room.

Shuuhei stared at the ring, totally stunned. A ring? He had planned to marry him after he came back from across seas? The realization of his mistake made him feel weak, sick at heart. "Kensei…please..can't we just talk?" He pleaded softly.

 _""Talk!?"_ Kensei laughed harshly, roughly throwing the younger male away from him, making him stumble onto the bed.

"Hell, I didn't come here to talk."

Hisagi immediately figured out what Kensei wanted, but the thought of having sex with him without any love was more then he could bear. "No!"

"No?" A grey eyebrow arched. "You're telling me no!? Have you forgotten I'm the man who taught you?" Roughly, he pulled Hisagi toward him and tossed several bills onto the table. "How much do I have to pay? $80.00? $90.00?"

Hisagi shook his head, unable to believe what was happening. Kensei's eyes slowly turned golden as they glittered with rage. "No? Not enough?" He scoffed, "I should have known you'd be one of those high priced ones." He growled and slammed his wallet onto the table before he roughly shook Hisagi. "But you better be good kid. Real good."

He pushed Hisagi down onto his back and Hisagi watched in horror as Kensei undressed, revealing a well-built body. "What are you waiting for? Strip! I want to see what I bought."

Frantically Hisagi rolled to the other side of the bed, but Kensei quickly caught him even as he fought, kicking, biting, clawing as Kensei chuckled bitterly and ripped all his clothes off.

One powerful, muscular leg held Hisagi's thrashing legs and one hand caught the young man's wrists in a tight grip as Kensei's mouth came crashing down on Shuuhei's in a long, hot, punishing kiss. Slowly Kensei's free hand explored the male's body, bruising his tender skin, making Hisagi whimper softly.

Hearing the sound, Kensei slowly softened the kiss, his hands gentled and then finally his lips left Hisagi's as he buried his face in his throat, muttering thickly. "Damn you Shuuhei! Damn you!"

The curse sounded like a caress to Hisagi's ears. He could hear the agony behind it, the longing. At that moment, he knew that Kensei still loved him despite everything. "Kensei.." He whispered before a tear ran down his cheek, falling onto the sheets as his arms enfolded the male above him, his hands stroking the powerful muscles on his shoulders and back.

Kensei's anger dissipated completely. The feel of Hisagi in his arms again, Hisagi's warm, soft body against his hard one, drove all thought from his mind. He couldn't help starting to caress Hisagi's body and start searing kisses up his throat before capturing Shuuhei's lips again, in a far more gentle kiss.

Kensei acted like a starved man. He couldn't get enough of the male underneath him. His hands, mouth and tongue feverishly searched and devoured every inch of him, rediscovering all Hisagi's secrets again, awed by the silkiness, intoxicated by the feel, the taste and the scent of the kid. And when he finally drove into Hisagi, savoring the feel of his tight heat surrounding his length, he felt whole, complete for the first time in over a year.

The grey haired male kept his thrusts bold, masterful, sensuous making sure to make Hisagi cry out in pleasure until his voice become hoarse, his back arching as he came between them, shaking badly afterwards. Only then did Kensei let himself orgasm into that ass underneath him, groaning loudly as he nearly collapsed onto the younger male.

For a while afterwards Kensei and Hisagi just lay in the after glow, their bodies still joined, Kensei refusing to pull out just yet. But slowly, reality returned.

"K-Kensei.."

"Hmm?" He glanced down at Hisagi's face, watching as a pained looked appeared. "Don't worry…you were a good fuck as always…"

Hisagi stilled before he raised his fists, lashing out at the older man as his eyes started to tear up. "I'm just a bartender here you son of a bitch! Do you really think I could go around, bending down and let people fuck me!? I can't! Not after being with you!"

Kensei's eyes widen before they quickly narrowed. "Then why leave me?"

"You said such hatful things to me Kensei…" He murmured softly and buried his face in the other male's chest. "I-I was so scared.."

Kensei paled slightly, remembering they had gotten into to. "I didn't mean it….I'm..I'm sorry.."

Shuuhei didn't respond for a bit, slowly calming down before glancing back up at the man he loved. "You should have told me sooner baka…"

"You shouldn't have overreacted." Kensei retorted back before slowly starting to grin. Unable to help himself Hisagi smiled back and gently touched Kensei's cheek.

"Take me back?"

"Of course. And ya better marry me too."

Hisagi laughed softly and nodded before Kensei joined in on the laughter. It was great to have Hisagi back, to be able to hold him and know he still loved him. Only thing he needed to work on was not snapping at Hisagi.

"I love you kid."

"I love you too.."

"Always?"

"Always."


End file.
